


Pieces

by Nyx_Poe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura knows, Angst, Crying, How Do I Tag, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Lance (Voltron), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, She is a Good Friend, This Is STUPID, i think thats it, i'm done with tags, not sure, well who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Poe/pseuds/Nyx_Poe
Summary: Keith was more than happy when Lance felt the same way as him. They didn't say anything to the team, not because they were scared or anything like that but because they wanted to see where will this relationship take them. They were doing amazing. Holding hands, hugs, kiss here and there, their relationship had a bright future and they decided to tell everyone, but Keith went to Blade of Marmora. At first, they would text and have short video calls, but then Keith stopped. A week later, Kolivan brought Keith to the Castle of Lions after he has been captured and injured. After that, Keith was even more hot-headed, his teamwork got worse and he stopped talking with Lance. Lance was furious, he could at least said that he wanted to break up. On the other hand, Shiro knows somethings up, but can't figure out what. Keith doesn't want to talk with him, or anyone actually. Shiro wanted to give Black back too Keith but he didn't want it. Lance even tried to give Red back to Keith but he was still stubborn. Besides, he couldn't connect with Black or Red, so at the end, he was left in his room, with his own thoughts and memories. And that wasn't the best idea.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Ummmm..... Yeah, well, I started this BEFORE the final season. And I watched one episode and that's it. But that's not important right now. I need to tell something about this..... thing over here. let's just say that I make fic that I want to read but they are rare so yeah,  
> Enjoy. Hope you like it

Keith felt how his throat became tight. He could bearly breath, his heart beat like crazy and his whole body was wet from sweet. Thankfully, he fell from the bed and woke up. His breathing was getting back to normal. For a few minutes, Keith was laying on the cold ground, with the blanket between his legs, staring at the ceiling. Finally, he decided to stand up. His back hurt, but he didn't care. Right now, Keith needed a cold shower and maybe some sleeping pills, not painkillers. Quietly, he left his room, moving towards shower room. Unfortunately for him, Shiro was there. As soon as he saw him, Keith tried to escape, but bulky man was faster. He grabbed Keith's arm pulling him into the room.   
"Not so fas-" But before Shiro could finish what he wanted to say, Keith punched his jawline. It wasn't some half-hearted punch. Punch had enough force to make Shiro immediately let Keith go. Shiro touched the place where Keith punched him. It was already swollen. When Keith figured what he did he started to apologize.  
"Shit, Shiro, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. It was just reflexes, I swear." Shiro looked at him. Keith's voice was normal but he could hear something that's not right, so he looked at him. Really looked. Keith was trembling, his eyes were running from one side to other, and he was breathing through the mouth. But most importantly, his shoulders were tense. And that, with breathing through the mouth meant Keith was trying to hide something from him.   
"Don't worry about it. But are you all right? You look like you didn't sleep for ages." Shiro put his hand behind his head. He shouldn't ask anything yet.  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I got used to now sleeping." He laughs. Shiro just nods.   
"Well, I guess I'm done here," Shiro says and leaves. Or he wants Keith to think that. When he heard that Keith was in the shower, he came in again. He could see Keith's silhouette. He was rubbing his skin, but the force that was put into that act made Shiro shiver. He thought Keith would peal his own skin. The fact that he was in there for more than 45 minutes also didn't help. He saw Keith sit down, hugging his legs. And Shiro could swear that Keith was crying.   
\------------------  
"Keith, I swear, if you don't open that God damned door, I will shoot them down!" Lance was yelling in front of Keith's door for half n' hour now. And Keith couldn't ignore him anymore. He just wanted to be in his room in peace. He opened the door, grabbing Lance's shirt by color.   
"Would you please just shut the fuck up!?" This time the one who was yelling was Keith. At first, Lance was in shock, but soon his anger took over.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Lance screamed. Now everyone heard and came running to see what's going on. The scene wasn't nice. Lance and Keith were punching one another. Allura and Hunk tried to move boys from one another but without avail.   
"No one said you need to take care of me!" Keith yelled.  
"Fucking right. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why would I care about some brat like you!"  
"We both know who's a brat here."  
"Oh, really? But I wasn't a brat when you pinned me down and make out with me?! Wanna see this brat to that?" Lance swiftly got on top of Keith and pin him down. Keith tho didn't really like that. Or more accurately, he looked somehow scared. It's just that, only Shiro saw that. Only Shiro was able to see the horror on Keith's face.   
"Guys, what the fuck? Just stop! Just because you two broke up doesn't mean you can kill each other. Save that for Garla." Pidge said trying to move Keith away from Lance, who was now beneath Keith. But Keith didn't hear anything. When Pidge came to close, he accidentally punched her. She falls down, her glasses are broken. Keith is punching Lance like a maniac. This was the moment Coran had it enough. He left them alone because Pidge told him that little fight is good for boys, but this was something else. He grabbed Keith and pulled him away from Lance, who was covered in blood. Because Keith was still stying to attack Lance, Coran used his secret technique for immobilizing on Keith.   
"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Keith screamed angrily. But then the anger started to mix with something else. Something Shiro saw as pure terror.   
"Let me go! Don't touch me! Please! Leave me alone! No! NO!" Keith felt how he's losing air. His eyes were full of tears, his body was shaking and he couldn't hear anything.  
"Make it stop! Please! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! I'm begging you! Make HIM stop!" All of that happened in a matter of seconds. When Coran finally released Keith, he lost consciousness and fell on the ground. Keith's face was a mess. Shiro ran towards him.   
"Keith!" He called him. Even tho he was out, his body was twitching under Shiro's arms. Lance was just silently watching as Allura and Hunk helped him to stand. His face was swollen and bloody. But he couldn't care less about that right now. Shiro took Keith in his arms and took him in the shower room. Everyone followed him. Coran grabbed the shower head. All three, Keith, Coran and Shiro were wet from cold water whit which Coran tried to wake Keith up.   
"Keith, can you hear me? Keith." Shiro asked. His voice trembling.  
"Keith?" Lance whispered.   
"Stop," Keith mumbled. "It hurts." Shiro was relieved. Keith was finally awake. Or was he.  
"Please. I... Die... Wanna... Die... Hurts..." Keith was still mumbling but Shiro this time knew that he was mumbling in his dream.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Allura was crying. Everyone was worried about Keith, but they didn't want to go through his memories. He will tell them when he woke up. But Allura couldn't wait. And now she cried.   
Keith woke up. He was feeling cold. He saw Lance sitting beside him. He was sleeping. Then Shiro appeared.   
"Keith, are you all right? How do you feel?"  
"I'm cold." he simply said. Then he realized how Lance's face was messed up.   
"Lance, what the hell happened to you?" Lance jumped from his chair. When he heard Keith's voice he was fully awake.   
"Keith, don't you remember?" Shiro asked.   
"Remeber what?"  
"Keith, you did this to me," Lance said. Keith's eyes were wide open. He did this? How? Why? Then Hunk and Pidge came into Keith's room.  
"Man, you ok?" Pidge asked. Keith just nodded. No one asked anything. They heard from Kolivan that Keith was probably tortured when he was captured. No one knew how awful it was. No one except for Allura.  
"We understand that is must be hard. I mean I remember when I was held captive after Kerberos. It was a nightmare. But you'll get through this. Don't worry." Shiro said. Keith just weakly smiled. And then Allura and Coran came. One look was enough. One look and Keith knew Allura knows. And that broke him. He started to cry. Everyone was confused. Well, everyone except Allura. She ran closer to Keith. She wanted to hug him but she was scared. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. So she just pats his head.   
"It's all right." She whispers as her own tears start to fall down her face.   
"We are here. You do not need to be scared anymore." Allura shows other to leave. They do as she says.  
"Don't..." Keith keeps losing his voice. "Don't tell them." He askes.  
"I won't. But you need to." Keith looks at her. His eyes full of terror.   
"I can't. Allura, I can't. Shiro... Lance... They..."  
"It is all right. Trust me. Lance will still care about you. And Shiro will not leave you."  
"I'm scared. I can't. It was... I was... I can't even..." They were like that for some time, until Keith fell asleep. Allura left. She joined the team in the kitchen.   
"Princess, what happened there?" Lance was first to ask.   
"I can not tell. It is something that Keith needs to say."   
"Allura don't play games with me. What happened to him?" Shiro lost it. He didn't want to yell at Allura but his little brother was broken there. And he wanted to know why. But Allura didn't say a word.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
Allura didn't say a word, but still, Pidge found out. And she didn't know what to say. Or do. Hunk was with her when she found out. Coran knew because Allura told him. Now, the only ones who didn't know were the ones who cared the most about Keith.   
"It's been five quintants already," Lance said. His face was finally decent. Shiro came into Lance's room along with Pidge and Hunk.   
"Did Keith get out?" he asked.  
"No, but Hunk and I a+have something to tell you two." Shiro and Lance knew it was about Keith.   
"Keith was... I don't know how to say this." Pidge started.   
"He got..." Hunt tried but still could say anything.  
"Listen he was-"  
"Raped." All four turned to face the door. Keith was standing there, with puffy eyes and bed hair. His shirt was all wrinkled. He smiled.  
"Sorry for snapping at you all. I guess I remembered something and I lost control." His eyes were closed and that fake smile, smile that both Shiro and Lance hated maybe even more than Galras, was still there. Lance stud up and hugged the raven boy. The boy just started crying.   
"It's ok. I'm here. I'm with you now." Lance says as he leans and kisses Keith's forehead.  
\--------------------------------------  
"You're half Galra aren't you? That means you won't break that easily." evil laugh fills Keith's ears. He can't take it anymore. Everything hurts and he feels disgusting. Just when he and Lance were together. Just when they talked about next step, about more intimate stuff. He feels like he cheated on him. He just wants this to stop. He wants to disappear. To die. It's disgusting. After few quintants, he is finally able to escape, but not before he kills that general. He keeps punching, but Galra keeps touching him, making him feel disgusting. Making him want to scream. To Puke. To die.  
And Keith screams. And he feels like he will puke. And he wants to die. But he doesn't do any of that. Besides screaming. Blue eyes glow on little minimal light that's in the warm room. Lance hugs him, making Keith hear his heartbeat.   
"I'm here. I'm not letting you go." He leaves kisses in Keith's hair. And Keith feels safe again.


End file.
